Line of Duty
Line of Duty is the twenty-fourth case in Starlight Shores and the first case situated in the Everdeen Park district. Plot Previously, the team were relocated to Everdeen Park by Deputy Mayor William Westerfield. Soon after arriving they received word that a local police station had been attacked and left vandalised. After investigating the crime scene, Linda and the player found the dead body of policeman Mark Marlow shot in the chest. Alice Crane identified the victim, resulting in her becoming a suspect in the murder investigation. Also during the first chapter, Lucas Marlow (the victim's son) and Ellie Aramax (a homeless lady). The team then received news that a local youth was destroying a memorial set up for Mark. After confronting the youth, the player discovered his name was Jake Mayman, a drug dealer who had recently been arrested by Mark. They also questioned Randolph Torres, previous chief of police for Starlight Shores. They also discovered Lucas was angry at his father as Mark was always working and that Ellie was one of the people who vandalised the police station. At the end of the chapter, Alice was found in a drunken state over Mark's death. At the start of chapter 3, the player confronted Alice. She drunkenly explained that when she was younger, growing up in Everdeen Park she had a troubled life. She went around hacking and stealing, altering hidden documents on the internet for anyone who paid her money. When Alice accidently sent an innocent man to prison, she felt guilty and decided to try and get him out of prison by hacking prison documents. Mark found out but instead of prosecuting her, he saw potential in her and told her to join the police force. Alice stated that if it wasn't for Mark she would have never joined the police and that she was always thankful to Mark. Alice explained that Mark was like a father to her and that she was heartbroken over his death. The team incriminated homeless lady Ellie for the murder. Ellie admitted to the crime, stating that she along with others vandalised the police station in order to express their anger due to the bad conditions of the district. She further explained that everyone else ditched her, leaving her alone with the police officer Mark. She panicked and grabbed a gun on the side and shot Mark in the chest. Alice was furious at Ellie, but Linda was able to calm her down. Judge Donovan sentenced Ellie to twenty years in jail for the murder of Mark Marlow and the vandalism of the local police station. In Creatures of the Night, Alice requested to speak to the player stating she wanted to create a permanent memorial outside the police station to honour Mark's years of service for the city. After speaking to Randolph, he decreed that he thought it was a wonderful ide and decided to start construction on the memorial for Mark and other policemen who had lost their lives in the fight against crime in Everdeen Park. Victoria Trent also requested to speak to the player, admitting she had planned to donate a large amount of money to the police force to pay for the reconstruction of the police station but had lost it during a mugging down in one of the alleyways. After finding the money, the team incriminated Jake for mugging Victoria and arrested him. At the end of the case, Andrew Ramone and the rest of the team vowed to stop the high crime rate in Everdeen Park once and for all. Summary Victim *'Mark Marlow' (shot in the chest at the vandalised police station) Murder Weapon *'Pistol' Killer *'Ellie Aramax' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats canned pork. *The suspect uses smelling salts. *The suspect sings. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has a necklace. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats canned pork. *The suspect uses smelling salts. *The suspect sings. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has a stain. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats canned pork. *The suspect uses smelling salts. *The suspect sings. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has a stain. *The suspect has a necklace. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats canned pork. *The suspect uses smelling salts. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has a stain. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats canned pork. *The suspect uses smelling salts. Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer eats canned pork. *The killer uses smelling salts. *The killer sings. *The killer wears a necklace. *The killer has a stain. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Police Station (Clues: Victim's Body, Locket, Scarf; New Suspect: Alice Crane) *Autopsy Victim's Body (18:00:00; Prerequisite: Police Station investigated; Attribute: The killer eats canned pork) *Ask Alice about the victim (Prerequisite: Police Station investigated) *Examine Locket (Prerequisite: Police Station investigated; New Suspect: Lucas Marlow) *Tell Lucas about his father's death (Prerequisite: Locket examined) *Examine Scarf (Prerequisite: Police Station investigated; Result: Fingerprints) *Examine Fingerprints (Prerequisite: Scarf examined; New Suspect: Ellie Aramax) *Speak to Ellie about her scarf being on the crime scene (Prerequisite: Fingerprints examined; New Crime Scene: Alleyway) *Investigate Alleyway (Prerequisite: Ellie interrogated; Clue: Box of Bottles) *Examine Box of Bottles (Prerequisite: Alleyway investigated; Result: Pistol) *Analyse Pistol (10:00:00; Prerequisite: Box of Bottles examined; Attribute: The killer uses smelling salts) *Go to Chapter 2! (no stars) Chapter 2 Chapter 3 Creatures of the Night (1/7) Navigation Category:Everdeen Park Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Starlight Shores